Fatal Frame Burning of Sin
by KepoNeko
Summary: Rikka Rahmadhanti dan kedua temannya Andra Septiawan dan Nizar Alamsyah, mendapatkan kesempatan untuk studi ke Jepang. Dengan bimbingan mentor mereka Ren Houjou, Kei Amakura, dan Rei Kurosawa, mereka meneliti urban yang beredar di gunung Seinaru (Seinaruyama). Tapi, rupanya ada misteri besar dibalik gunung itu.
1. Chapter 1 : Arrived

Moshi Moshi...

Salam kenal! kami 'KepoNeko'! Ini adalah FanFic pertama kami! Jadi sangat amat mohon maaf kalau ini penuh dengan kekacauan, sangat gajeness, aneh bin absurd.

cerita yang kami angkat kali ini adlah dari OC kami crossover dengan para tokoh dari Fatal Frame...

* * *

><p><strong>This Story Based On<strong>

Fatal Frame – True Ending

Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly - Promise Ending

Fatal Frame III: The Tormented - Alternate Ending

Fatal Frame IV: Mask of The Lunar Eclipse - Second Ending

Fatal Frame V: The Raven-Haired Shrine Maiden - Good Ending

**Disclaimer**

Fatal Frame © TECMO-KOEI

All of Out Character / our OC (Original Charecter) © Para Author KepoNeko

**Summary**

Entah ini hanya permainan takdir atau hanya kebetulan belaka, Rikka Rahmadhati dan kedua temannya Andra dan Nizar mendapatkan kesempatan studi ke Jepang. Dengan dibawah bimbingan langsung dari mentor mereka, Ren Houjou, Kei Amakura, dan Rei Kurosawa mereka melakukan penelitian budaya di gunung Seinaru (_Seinaruyama_). Tapi, rupanya ada misteri besar dibalik tempat itu yang menyebabkan mereka semua terlibat oleh kutukan penuh dengan dendam dan penyesalan.

**Genre**

_Humor_, _Horror _(?)_, Supernatural, Mystery, Fantasy _(?)

**Rating**

T ( R-13 ? / R-15 ? )

**Warning**

Gaje, _Horror_ nggak jelas, _Humor_ maksa nan garing, bahasa amberegul, _typo_(?), kemungkinan adanya kadungan OOC dari karakter lainnya (yang bukan OC kami), kemunculan _pairing _tiba-tiba (?)

Don't Like, Don't Read. Plese don't Flame

Hope you like it,

* * *

><p><strong>Fatal Frame ~ Burning of Sin<strong>

~ Chapter 1 ~

08.00 A.M Di Sebuah Bandara di Tokyo, Jepang.

Tepatnya pada musim semi yang telah tiba membuat cuaca menjadi cukup hangat, Tibalah tiga orang mahasiswa yang berasal dari Indonesia ini di negeri Sakura itu.

Salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang gadis berwajah agak _emotionless_ dengan rambut dikuncir kuda dan poni belah kanan yang sedang bejalan sambil membawa kopernya menuju ke _lobby_ bandara dengan cepatnya.

"Woy, Rik! Tungguin dong!"

Seruan yang memanggil gadis berwajah _emotionless_ (?) bernama lengkap Rikka Rahmadhanti itu pun membalikan badannya dan menatap seorang lelaki yang sedang membopong temannya sambil membawa dua buah koper dan berjalan menuju ketempatnya dengan susah payah.

"Apaan?"

"Malah nanya lagi! Lu nggak liat ini gue lagi ngapain?" jawab lelaki yang sedang membopong temannya itu.

"Lagi gendong Nizar" jawab singkat dari gadis berkuncir kuda itu lalu jalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Eh, Rik! Jangan asal tinggal dong! bantuin gue..." Protes dari lelaki berambut hitam yang agak bergelombang bernama Andra Septiawan itu.

"Duh... Dra, lu'kan cowok, masa ngebopong Nizar yang lebih kecil dari elu dan dua koper aja nggak bisa.. kalo gitu apa gunanya badan besar dan tinggi lu itu?"

"Buat gaet cewek! puas lu?!" jawab Andra dengan sewotnya.

_***sigh***_

Rikka cuma bisa menghela nafas sambil merangkul tangan kanan temannya yang lagi setengah 'semaput' bernama Nizar Alamsyah dan berkata, "duh, Zar.. lu kok norak amat sih.." sambil menelusuri _lobby_ untuk cari tempat duduk.

Kemudian, akhirnya mereka pun mendapatkan tempat duduk dengan susah payahnya, mereka pun beristihat sebentar disana.

"Dra, kacamata Nizar mana?" tanya gadis berkuncir kuda itu.

"Biasanya sih ada dikantong celana dia.." jawab singat lelaki berambut agak bergelombang itu.

Rikka pun memakaikan kacamata ke Nizar.

"Rik? lu ngapain?" tanya Andra yang bingung ngeliat tingkah temennya yang _emotionless_ itu.

"Lu bisa liat sendirikan?"

"Ya makanya itu, lu nagapain? lagian itu kagak ngaruh tau." jawab Andra.

" . . . . . udah ah! gue mau cari minum aja.. sekalian nyari air buat nyembur Nizar.." Lalu gadis berkuncir kuda itu pun langsung berdiri dan mulai berjalan pergi.

"Eh.. tunggu Rik!"

"Apaan?" tanya gadis berkuncir kuda itu sambil menoleh ke arah temannya itu.

"Beliin gue kopi kaleng dong..."

Lalu Rikka pun berjalan ke arah temannya itu dan menyodorkan tangannya, Andra pun bingung.

"Apaan?" tanya lelaki berambut agak bergelombang itu.

"Uangnya mana?"

"HAH?!"

"Lu nitip kopi kaleng,kan? nah.. sekarang uangnya mana?" Pertanyaan Rikka sontak bikin si Andra cengo.

"Eeeh? Nizar lu beliin.. kenapa gue kagak? Pilih kasih lu Rik..." protes Andra.

"Air mineral sama kopi kaleng beda harganya... sini uangnya!"

"Kejamnya dirimu Rik.."

Andra pun pasrah, lalu mengeluarkan dompet dan memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Rikka. Ia pun sempat bergumam 'pelit lu Rik.. kan itu harganya nggak beda jauh..', Tapi diabaikan begitu saja oleh temannya itu.

Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian Rikka pun kembali sambil membawa minuman.

"Nih kopi lu, sama kembaliannya..." kata Rikka sambil ngasih kopi kaleng dan sejumlah uang ke temannya itu.

"Oh, _thanks_ Rik." sambil mengambil kopi kaleng dan uangnya itu. 'Hmm? kok uangnya tetep segini?' benak Andra sambil ngeliatin uang kembalian dari Rikka,

Andra pun _reflek_ ngeliatin Rikka yang lagi menenggak minumannya itu, sontak membuat Rikka memberhentikan kegiatannya itu.

"Apaan?"

"Eh? nggak kok Rik...hehehe... makasih ya Rik..." kata Andra sambil memberikan cengiran ke Rikka.

Rikka langsung bergidik.

Lalu tiba-tiba Nizar pun terbangun, "Loh? Rik? Dra? ngapain lu pada disini?"

Hening

'Nih anak bangun-bangun kok otaknya langsung koslet sih?' benak Rikka dan Andra yang kebetulan sama.

"eh? Kita udah sampe di Jepang ya?" Nizar celingak-celinguk ngeliat kesekeliling sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Sepertinya otaknya udah mulai beres.

"Iya...Zar... kita udah nyampe..." jawab Rikka yang entah kenapa udah mulai capek sendiri.

Setelah itu, mereka pun hanya duduk di _lobby _bandara sekitar 20 menit lamanya. minuman yang dibawa Rikka pun sudah habis, Itu mereka haus atau apa ya? tapi, sudahlah.

Rikka cuma mainin HPnya, Nizar baca buku, Andra ngeliatin orang-orang yang lalu lalang di bandara. Lalu tiba-tiba,

_"__**anata ga hontou ni Indonesia kara na, ryuugakusei wo kokan shimasenka? **_(Apakah kalian ini benar-benar mahasiswa yang dari Indonesia itu?)"

Kegiatan mereka pun langsung terhenti lalu langsung melihat ke arah sumber tersebut.

Lalu, mereka melihat seorang pria yang berumur kira-kira sekitar 23-26 tahun yang mengenakan kacamata yang ber_frame_ hitam, dan dibelakangnya ada seorang lagi, yang entah dia itu laki-laki atau perempuan yang jelas mungkin dia itu mungkin nge-_**trap**_, dan entah kenapa anak itu berasa mirip sama ketua komite disipliner yang demen bawa-bawa tonfa dan punya burung imut-imut dari fandom sebelah.

Lalu, mereka pun serentak mengangguk bersamaan.

_" __**souka... jyaa, Nihon ni youkoso**_ (oo... begitu... jyaa, Selamat datang di Jepang)_"_ sambut pria berkacamata itu, _"__**aa, warui, ore wa mada jikoshoukai shite. ore wa Houjou Ren, koko de anatatachi no Mentaa ni natta. Kochira ni ore no Ashisutanto wa Kagamiya Rui.**_ (Ah, maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Ren Houjou, yang akan menjadi mentor kalian selama ada di sini, dan disebelahku ini Rui Kagamiya, asistenku) _"_.

_"__**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu**__.._(Mohon Bantuannya..) _"_ kata gadis berambut hitam pendek itu sambil membungkuk.

Mereka bertiga pun juga membungkuk sebagai salam.

_" __**Jaa.. Ima ikou **_(kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sekarang) _"_ ajak pria itu.

Lalu, mereka pun mengikuti pria berkacamata itu dan juga gadis berambut pendek itu berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar bandara. Tapi, entah kenapa Andra masang muka cengengesan aneh bin _absurd_ yang bikin ambigu kedua temannya.

"Pasti dia kumat sama 'bening'nya itu , itu tuh.. yang pake kacamata..." gumam Rikka yang sepertinya udah menebak kebiasaan temannya itu.

Nizar _**speechless**_. Masalahnya saat itu dia juga masih make kacamatanya, jadi Nizar langsung berjalan rada menjauh dari si Andra. Kan ngeri juga kalau rupanya sohibnya itu '_gay'_.

"He, gila lu! lu kira gue 'maho', apa?" _comment _sewot Andra yang kupingnya cukup sensitif untuk hal-hal tertentu, "Lagian 'bening' yang gue liatin itu asistennya tau!" entah kenapa Andra terus terang maksud dari tindak-tanduknya itu.

"Tch. bening-bening.. lu kira kuah bakso apa..!?" Celoteh jutek Rikka.

Lalu mereka pun berjalan menuju ke tempat parkir bandara untuk naik mobil yang dibawa Ren. Setelah mereka memasukan barang-barang mereka ke bagasi, mereka pun langsung pergi meninggalkan bandara.

Ren nyetir, Rui duduk dibangku sebelahnya, Rikka, Nizar, dan Andra duduk di kursi tengah bertiga. Andra sibuk curi-curi pandang buat ngeliatin si Rui, Nizar sama Rikka yang entah kenapa rada '_jijay_' ngeliat temannya itu yang hobinya entah sejak kapan dimulai demen banget ngeliat cewek-cewek '_bening_' , padahal dia itu hanyalah seorang 'Jones'.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p>Andra : Woy! Author!<p>

Author R : Yaa, Andra? kenapa toh?

Andra : Gue itu nggak JONES tauuu...!

Author R : Diam kau banyak cingcong! Author sibuk tau***pergi***

Andra : Woooy...! Author siake! sok sibuk!

Author R : Yang sibuk itu si author lainnya... ***nunjuk-nunjuk autor sebelah***

Author Kepo : Kok gue jadi tumbal sih?

Author R : Syaah..! Salahkan situ yang tugasnya ada banyak...

Author Kepo & Andra : Apa hubungannya woooy...!?

***Author R melarikan diri dengan kecepatan cahaya***


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting

Moshi Moshi, bertemu lagi dengan kami KepoNeko :3

Masih dilanjutan chapter pertama, di chapter dua ini kami masih bikinnya santai-santai dan seperti biasa ini _gajeness_. Dan mulai dari sini pun bahasanya bakal campur aduk kayak gado-gado antara bahasa Indonesia dengan bahasa Jepang. '-')a

Pembedanya kalau percakapan pake bahasa Jepang atau bahasa asing lainnya di _garis miring_, kalau pake bahasa Indonesia nggak di miringin.

* * *

><p><strong>This Story Based On<strong>

Fatal Frame – True Ending

Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly - Promise Ending

Fatal Frame III: The Tormented - Alternate Ending

Fatal Frame IV: Mask of The Lunar Eclipse - Second Ending

Fatal Frame V: The Raven-Haired Shrine Maiden - Good Ending

**Disclaimer**

Fatal Frame © TECMO-KOEI

All of Out Character / our OC (Original Charecter) © Para Author KepoNeko

**Summary**

Entah ini hanya permainan takdir atau hanya kebetulan belaka, Rikka Rahmadhati dan kedua temannya Andra dan Nizar mendapatkan kesempatan studi ke Jepang. Dengan dibawah bimbingan langsung dari mentor mereka, Ren Houjou, Kei Amakura, dan Rei Kurosawa mereka melakukan penelitian budaya di gunung Seinaru (_Seinaruyama_). Tapi, rupanya ada misteri besar dibalik tempat itu yang menyebabkan mereka semua terlibat oleh kutukan penuh dengan dendam dan penyesalan.

**Genre**

_Humor_, _Horror _(?)_, Supernatural, Mystery, Fantasy _(?)

**Rating**

T ( R-13 ? / R-15 ? )

**Warning**

Gaje, _Horror_ nggak jelas, _Humor_ maksa nan garing, bahasa amberegul, _typo_(?), kemungkinan adanya kadungan OOC dari karakter lainnya (yang bukan OC kami), kemunculan _pairing _tiba-tiba (?)

Don't Like, Don't Read. Plese don't Flame

Hope you like it,

* * *

><p>Fatal Frame ~ Burning of Sin<p>

~ Chapter 2 : Meeting ~

_"Etto ne...Houjou-san..."_ Tiba-tiba gadis berkuncir kuda itu memecahkan keheningan di dalam mobil Ren.

_"ee.. doushite?"_ sahut Ren.

_"ini soal tempat tinggal, apakah kami semua ini akan tinggal di rumah Houjou-san?"_

_"oh iya, aku lupa ngasih tau kalian, karena tempatku nggak mungkin menampung kalian semua, jadi aku minta tolong kenelanku (atau lebih tepatnya senpai-ku) untuk menampung kalian. mereka juga akan menjadi mentor kalian kok"_ jawab Ren.

Mereka pun cuma ber"ooh" ria.

~ Setelah beberapa menit kemudian ~

_"Oke, kita sudah sampai di rumah pertama."_ Ucap Ren seraya turun dari mobil lalu diikuti oleh Rui.

"Oi, Dra! Buruan turun!" seru Nizar.

"Tau nih, lama banget sih!" Rikka sedikit mendorong bahu Andra, yang direspon dengan omelan dari temannya.

"Nyantai dong, Rik."

Mereka bertiga segera turun dari mobil dan melihat Ren sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria berumur sekitar tiga puluhan, dia mengenakan kemeja biru polos. Pria itu tiba-tiba saja menunjuk ke tempat mereka berdiri.

_"Apa mereka mahasiswanya?"_

_"Ya, yang perempuan namanya Rikka, yang berkacamata namanya Nizar dan yang satu lagi namanya Andra."_

Ren kemudian memanggil ketiga mahasiswa itu, sebelum memperkanalkan pria di sebelahnya, _"Dia ini adalah Kei Amakura, seorang peneliti budaya, ia jugalah yang akan membantu kalian nantinya"._

"_hajimemashite,"_ kata Kei sambil tesenyum.

"_hajimemashite... "_ Jawab ketiganya dengan membungkukkan badan sedikit.

"_Jadi siapa diantara kalian yang mau tinggal disini?"_

"_ANDRA, Amakura-san!"_

Perkataan Rikka sepontan membuat jantung Andra berhenti berdetak, matanya yang tadinya hanya berfokus pada _asistent_ mentor barunya, sekarang menatap _horror _teman perempuannya. Nizar yang berada di tengah mereka hanya diam saja, sembari melirik keduanya secara bergantian.

"Eh? Woy, Rik! nggak salah tuh?" bisik Andra.

"Iya!"

"Eeehhhh?! Rikka, apa-apaan lo?!"

"Kenapa? si Nizar juga setuju tuh, ya'kan, Zar?" Tanya Rikka ke Nizar sambil memberikan aura '_death glare'_ ke Nizar. Tanpa basa-basi pun Nizar langsung mengangguk dengan cepat, sambil pasang muka yang kayak anjing chihuahua yang lagi ketemu sama singa.

"Jar, kok lu gitu sih?! Gue'kan sohib lu, Jar, elu seharusnya bantuin gue!" Andra langsung memengang bahu Nizar lalu dengan kasar menggoyang-goyangkanya.

"_Sorry_, Dra, tapi gue masih pengen hidup," Balas pemuda jabrik itu, kacamata yang dikenakannya sampai miring karena perbuatan temannya.

Ren, Rui dan juga Kei hanya bisa terbengong-bengong, melihat prilaku ketiga mahasiswa itu, apalagi mereka juga tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, tapi mereka menemukan ada yang lucu dari percakapan dari ketiga mahasiswa itu. Ren pun berdeham demi mendapatkan perhatian ketiga mahasiswa itu.

_"Oke, jadi sudah diputuskan kalau Andra yang akan tinggal disini. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Andra?"_

Andra ingin sekali menjawab _'Ya! Saya sangat keberatan, Sensei!'_, tapi tatapan tajam Rikka terus mengarah kepada lelaki berpostur tinggi ini. Daripada mules dipelototin Rikka melulu, mending dia nurut aja deh.

_"Tidak sama sekali, Houjou-san."_

Tapi kok efek pelototan Rikka bisa gitu ya? apakah Rikka abis berguru sama Skylark dari fandom sebelah yang suka bawa-bawa tonfa itu ya? ahh... sudahlah! lupakan soal itu, nanti crossovernya jadi lebih ke satu fandom.

Lalu Andra pun ditinggal di rumah keluarga Amakura, Empat dari mereka pun segera pamit pada Kei dan Andra yang masih pundung karena keputusan tadi.

Tepat pada saat mobil itu melaju, Andra meneriakan perkataan yang membuat Kei rada cengo ngeliatnya.

_"RIKKA TEMEE...!"_

Di dalam mobil, Nizar yang meresa mendengar sesuatu, segera menoleh ke jendela disebelahnya.

"Rik, lu denger sesuatu gak?"

"Nggak tuh, mungkin perasaan lo aja kali".

Perjalanan mereka berlanjut sampai mobil itu berhenti rumah yang sedikit lebih kecil dibanding kediaman Amakura.

**TING TONG **(bunyi bel)

Lalu, tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang wanita berambut pendek yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Kei dengan atasan berwarna biru muda dan celana _leging_ hitam sebetis.

_"oh, rupanya kau sudah datang ya."_ kata wanita itu sambil membukakan pintu.

Lalu, Ren pun langsung memperkenalkan Rikka dan Nizar kepada wanita itu.

_"oh, jadi mereka mahasiswa itu, tapi, bukannya ditelepon kau bilang mereka ada 3 orang?!"_

_"yang satunya ada di rumah Kei."_

_"souka, ah iya, lalu namaku Rei Kurosawa, senang bertemu dengan kalian."_ sapa Rei sambil memberikan sedikit senyuman.

_"Jadi, sekarang siapa yang mau tinggal disini?"_ Ren berbalik menghadap keduanya.

_"Watashi, Houjou-san..."_ Jawab Rikka, Nizar disebelahnya tampak tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar, ketiga dari mereka kembali kedalam mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Nizar sempat melihat Rikka melambaikan tangannya sedikit, yang segera dibalasnya dari balik kaca jendela.

_"nah, ayo masuk"_ ajak Rei

_"hai, Kurosawa-san"_ jawab Rikka sambil membawa barang bawaannya ke dalam rumah Rei.

~ Sementara itu Andra di kediamanan Amakura ~

Andra mengikuti Kei masuk ke kediaman Amakura, rumah ini cukup besar dengan tiga kamar utama dan dua kamar untuk tamu di lantai atas. Mereka segera menuju lantai atas setelah melewati ruang tamu dan dapur.

_"Amakura-san, apa kau tinggal sendirian dirumah sebesar ini_?_"_ tanya kepo Andra.

_"ah, tidak kok. Aku tinggal bersama kedua keponakanku"._

_"Keponakan_?_" _Tanya Andra lagi saat Kei sedang membuka kunci kamar tamu.

_"Ya, mungkin sebentar lagi kau juga akan bertemu dengan mereka, pasti sekarang ini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang"._

Setelah membuka pintu kamar, Kei pun langsung menyerahkan kunci itu pada Andra.

_"Yak, ini kamar barumu, kuharap kau betah disini"._

_"Arigatou, Amakura-san_._"_ ucap Andra pada Kei, yang membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Kamar barunya Andra lumayan besar dengan tempat tidur disebelah kiri pintu lalu sebuah lemari disebelahnya, ada meja kecil bundar ditengan kamar dan juga meja belajar.

Setelah Kei keluar dari kamar tersebut, Andra mulai memasukan semua pakainya ke lemari dan menaruh barang-barangnya diatas tempat tidur. Dia mengeluarkan laptop hitam kesayanyannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja bundar tersebut.

**" Saakitnya tuh disinii... di dalam hatiku... sakitnya tuh disinii..."**

Andra **speechless**

Eh? kok ada _ringtone _ dandut sih?

'Njir.. ini siapa yang ngeganti nada dering HP gue nih? pasti Rikka deh..' benak Andra. Lalu ia pun mengangkat teleponnya.

**PIP **(ceritanya sih bunyi tombol HP)

"Halo? eh? Kakak? ada apaan?"

Lalu di depan pintu utama rumah Amakura, terlihat dua orang gadis kembar yang sepertinya baru saja pulang dari sekolah mereka. Mereka berdua memiliki rambut coklat sebahu. Yang tampak sedang membukakan pintu adalah gadis berponi belah kiri, Mio. Dan kembarannya yang mengenakan perban di kaki kanannya itu, Mayu.

_"Tadaima..." _ seru mereka bersamaan.

Mayu pun mulai melepas sepatunya dan meletakannya dengan rapi, sementara Mio melepasnya asal lalu dengan cepat menuju ke dapur. Mayu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan adiknya itu. Dia merapikan posisi sepatu Mio sebelum menyusulnya.

_"Hmm, apa Ojii-san sedang bekerja dikamarnya lagi, ya?"_ gumam Mio seraya meneguk air dingin yang baru saja diambilnya dari kulkas.

_"Mungkin saja"_ balas kakaknya yang memasuki ruang dapur, Mayu kemudian mengambil gelas dan menungangkan air dingin kedalamnya.

_"ne, Mayu…"_

Gelas yang dipegang gadis pincang itu terhenti saat akan meneguknya, dia bergumam _'Ya?'_ pelan kemudian meminum airnya.

_"Ku dengar dari Kakek kalau Obasan…"_ Mio dengan gugup mengusap tengkuknya, alisnya mengkerut dan tersenyum kecut, _"Akan… akan menikah!"_

Perkatanya adiknya sukses membuat Mayu menyeburkan semua air dimulutnya, Mio yang melihat itu langsung berseru panik seperti orang tidak waras.

_"Nah, kau juga kaget kan! Itu mustahil kan, Kak? Tidak mungkin Misaki-basan akan menikah! Pasti Kakek hanya membual"._

_"Mio,"_ panggil Mayu setelah batuk berapa kali, _"Itu bisa saja, lagipula Kakek tidak mungkin berbohong"_.

_"Kalau begitu, sepertinya aku harus mengatakan ini pada Paman. Aku penasaran dengan reaksinya, pasti menarik,"_ Kata kembar termuda Amakura itu dengan senyum geli.

_"M, Matte ne, Mio! Apa kau ingin Paman Kei terkena serangan jantung?!"_

(P.s: Kei dan Misaki selalu bertengkar tentang hal sepele, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak akur. Misaki selalu mengatai Kei dengan sebutan 'Udah Om-om tapi masih aja Jones')

Kedua kakak-beradik itu saling kejar-kejaran menuju lantai, walau pun kaki kanan Mayu membuatnya kalah total dalam hal ini. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menarik baju seragam adiknya, yang sedang berusaha menaiki tangga.

_"Mayu, lepasin! Nanti aku bisa jatuh kalau kau menarikku terus"._

_"Tidak sampai kau mengurungkan niatmu itu"._

Namun pada akhirnya, mereka sampai dilantai dua dengan penuh perjuangan, khususnya Mio. Ditarik dari belakang saat naik tangga itu cukup merepotkan.

_"Ayolah, Kak, Jisan palingan cuma pingsan aja"._

_"Iya, pingsannya doang sejam, tapi ngambeknya sebulan," _ucapan Mayu langsung direspon dengan tawa kecil dari Mio.

Saat mereka ingin ke kamar Kei, tiba-tiba saja pintu di depan Mio terbuka. Karena kaget Mio hampir tersandung kebelakang, untung saja Mayu segera memengangnya.

"Udalah, Kak, gue bukan bocah lagi. Begituan aja sih gue juga tau kok.." Kata Andra dengan wajah cemberut pada kakaknya yang ada di sambungan ponselnya itu.

Merasa seperti diperhatikan, Andra pun menoleh hanya untuk bertatapan dengan dua pasang iris coklat. Kembar Amakura terdiam sejenak, Mio segera menarik Mayu untuk berlindung dibelakangnya sambil menatap tajam pemuda didepannya.

_"Anata wa, dare?"_

Yang ditanya cuma diam, tapi, tiba-tiba mata Andra mulai berbinar dan sebuah senyuman yang antah kenapa agak menyeringai dan membuat kedua gadis didepannya meresa terancam, perlahan mulai terpampang diwajahnya. Terbesit satu kata yang sama saat melihat Rui tadi pagi diotaknya.

'Bening! Dua lagi!'

Itu adalah hal terakhir yang Andra pikirkan, sebelum sebuah rasa sakit akibat dari kaki berselimutkan kaos kaki putih milik Mio menghantam wajahnya. Walau pun syok, tapi Andra bersyukur karena pelatihan olahraganya selama ini membuatnya tidak mudah jatuh, dengan cepat kedua kaki pemuda itu pun lansung menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Ugh, anjir itu sakit banget!" kata Andra sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang sedikit lebam. Terdengar panggilan khawatir dari ponselnya.

"Huh? Gak, Kak, gue gak kenapa-napa. Cuma tadi… kejedot tembok doang." jelas Andra kepada kakaknya yang ada diponselnya itu.

Tepat saat Mio ingin menghajarnya lagi, Kei tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat kedua keponakannya itu dan tamu barunya itu, ia pun menghampiri mereka.

_"Kei-jisan!"_ panggil Mayu dari belakang Mio.

_"Oh, Mayu, Mio, okaerinasai... Hahaha... sepertinya kalian sudah bertemu dengan tamu kita ya?! Padahal baru ingin ku perkenalkan."_

Ucapan Kei sontak membuat keduanya terbengong-begong, ekspresi Mio berubah _horror_ saat melihat Andra, sementara Andra sendiri masih sibuk berbicara dengan kakaknya di telepon. Tak lama kemudian Andra menutup ponselnya dan memandang ketiga Amakura itu, pipinya yang masih berdenyut membuatnya meringis sedikit.

_"Lho? Andra-san, sejak kapan pipimu lebam begitu?"_

_"Ah, tidak, ini… hahaha… ini hanya.."_ dengan reflek Andra memegang pipinya.

_"Jisan, dia ini siapa?"_ Tanya Mio gemetaran, dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

_"Hm? Oh, dia ini mahasiswa yang akan tinggal disini untuk sementara seperti yang kuberi tau semalam, namanya Andra, bersikaplah sopan padanya, oke?"_

_"Andra, perkenalkan mereke ini keponakanku. Mayu dan Mio." Lanjut Kei._

_"ah, iya.. salam kenal.."_ Sapa Andra kepada kedua gadis kembar itu.

Shiiing... Hening.

_"EEEHHH... ?!"_

Hal tersebut sontak membuat Mio tambah kaget.

Sekarang mereka berempat sedang berada di ruang tamu, bekas hantaman pada pipi Andra sudah diolesi krim obat oleh Mayu Amakura, Andra sangat berterima kasih padanya. Pemuda berambut ikal itu juga terus mendapat permintaan maaf tanpa henti dari gadis bernama Mio Amakura.

_"Gomennasai, gomennasai, gomennasai, gomennasai.. hontou ni gomennasai!"_

_"maa maa... nggak apa-apa kok, Aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau melakukan hal itu." _Andra tertawa sejenak, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu menyesali bahwa Mio telah menendang wajahnya, karena toh sekarang dia jadi diobati oleh Mayu. 'Rejeki gue, ntar gue harus pamer dan berterima kasih ma Rikka hahahaha! Hidup _power of _ Kuah Bakso...'

_"Makanya, jangan asal menendang orang begitu saja," _ Kei berkata sambil memukul pelan kepala keponakan termudanya.

_"Gomennasai…"_

~ Sedangkan itu, Nizar ~

Setelah dari rumah Rei, rombongan Ren pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

_"oh iya, Nizar. nggak apa-apakan kalau kita mampir ketempat lain dulu?"_ tanya Ren.

_"iya, nggak apa-apa kok... memangnya kita mau kemana?"_

_"sekarang ini kita akan pergi ke tempat kenalanku, soalnya aku masih harus mengurus berkas-berkas yang ketinggalan disana..."_

_"Ooh..." _jawab Nizar.

Lalu, beberapa lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai disebuah desa yang agak jauh dari kebisingan kota, dan mereka pun berhenti di depan sebuah toko antik yang di desa tersebut.

'Njiir...si Houjou kok nyetirnya _non stop _gitu sih? lama-lama pantat gue berasa tepos deh..duduk hampir 5 jam begini, mana tempatnya jauh begini pula...' benak Nizar.

Lalu, mereka pun memasuki toko antik tersebut, lalu disana ada seorang wanita yang memakai atasan biru tua yang sedang duduk di _counter_ kasir di toko itu.

_"ara? Ren? ada apa? kok kamu kesini"_ tanya wanita itu.

_"ah,bukannya aku udah telepon ya kemarin? kalau aku mau mengambil berkas-berkasku yang tertinggal disini kok.."_

_"souka, maaf aku lupa.. lalu siapa anak itu?"_

_"oh, dia itu Nizar Alamsyah, mahasiswa pertukaran dari Indonesia."_ Ren pun memanggil Nizar untuk diperkenalkan oleh wanita itu, _"Nizar, kenalkan, dia ini Hisoka Kurosawa, pemilik toko ini"._

_"Salam kenal.."_ sapa Hisoka.

_"ah, iya, salam kenal juga.."_ sahut Nizar.

Lalu, sementara Ren dan Rui sedang berbicara dengan Hisoka, Nizar pun menjelajahi seisi ruang depan toko Kurosawa.

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

Setelahnya mereka sampai di tempat para mentor mereka masing-masing, mereka pun bisa beristirahat dengan tenang (?). Mentor mereka itu baik-baik kok, nggak galak, nggak jahat pula. Dan sepertinya si Andra juga cukup menikmati pemandangan 'bening'nya itu.

Tapi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba mereka memiliki _chat _group di L*NE bertiga. Dan inilah pembicaraan aneh mereka pada malam itu.

**Andra** : Yohohohoo...

**[ Rikka join to chat ]**

**Rikka : **Hee... apa-apaan ini? sejak kapan ada _group chat_ beginian?

**Andra **: Sejak negara api menyerang, Rik... Ngomong-ngomong 'bening' gue nambah loh... Ahahahahaaa... Thank you Rikkaa...

**[ Andra send picture ]**

**[ Nizar join to chat ]**

**Nizar** : Njir... di doa`in buntung malah untung...

**Andra** : Iya dong! makanya jangan remehkan _Power of _Kuah Bakso...!

**Rikka ** : Palingan pas malemnya langsung berubah wujud semua...

**Andra **: Udahlah rik.. bilang aja lu _jealous_, hahahaa... gue tau kok gue ganteng...

**Rikka :** ***muntah darah***

**[ Andra send sticker ]**

**Nizar** : Btw, itu kembar ya?!

**Andra** : Iye, yang poninya lurus itu kakaknya, Mayu. terus yang poninya belah kiri itu Mio.

**[ Andra send sticker ]**

**[ Andra send sticker ]**

**Nizar **: Oooh...

**[ Nizar send sticker ]**

**[ Andra send Sticker ]**

**Rikka **: . . . . . . . .

**Nizar :** lu kenapa Rik?

**Rikka** : kagak ngapa-ngapa kok Zar...

**Andra ** : Eh? beneran _jealous_ lu Rik?

**Rikka **: HUEEK! Ge-eR banget lu, bahkan sampe Nizar bisa lari sampe ngejengkang, nggak pernah terbesit dipikiran gue kayak gitu...

**Nizar :** Rik... _why must meh? _:v

**Andra : **hmm... masa?!

**[ Andra sent Sticker ]**

**Rikka **: Hidih ah! jangan ampe gue kena karma kayak gitu...

**Nizar **: Sabar ya Rik...

**Rikka **: Sabar buat apaan?

**Nizar **: Sabar ngehadapin tingkah NARSISTISnya si Andra...

**Rikka **: pfft...

**Andra **: Heh! lu mihak siapa sih Jar?

**Rikka **: Nizar lagi pke kacamata, makanya otaknya beres...

**Nizar **: Eh? emgnya apa hubungannya?

**Rikka **: Kagak kok...

**Nizar **: Eeeh?

**Rikka **: ngomong-ngomong...buat Andra, moga-moga aja 'bening-bening' lu kagak berubah jadi begini... makan tuh BENING!

**Rikka **: P.S : ini mahluk tambahan di rumah Rei.

**[ Rikka send a picture ]**

**[ Rikka send a picture ]**

**[ Rikka send a picture ]**

**[ Rikka left chat ]**

**Nizar **: Huajrit!

**Andra **: Njir! Rikka ngirim foto beginian langsung nge-left lagi...! siake...

Begitulah kira-kira isi _chat_ mereka.

Sebenernya author juga kagak tau sih kenapa tiba-tiba mereka bikin chat group gitu, tapi ya sudahlah. Biarin aja, namanya juga cuma '_fiction_', jadi tak apalah... /author seenak udel sendiri.

Yaah.. Walaupun ini sangat amat benar-benar aneh.

Maafkan kami para author karena nuansa _horror, mystist, mystery, etc_. tidak terasa sama sekali..

_Mind to Revew? __***bows***_


	3. Chapter 3 : Rikka's Experience

Moshi Moshi!

Waah... udah chapter 3 nih... Di chapter kali ini akan di mulai munculnya camera obscura, teehee... XD

* * *

><p><strong>This Story Based On<strong>

Fatal Frame – True Ending

Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly - Promise Ending

Fatal Frame III: The Tormented - Alternate Ending

Fatal Frame IV: Mask of The Lunar Eclipse - Second Ending

Fatal Frame V: The Raven-Haired Shrine Maiden - Good Ending

**Disclaimer**

Fatal Frame © TECMO-KOEI

All of Out Character / our OC (Original Charecter) © Para Author KepoNeko

**Summary**

Entah ini hanya permainan takdir atau hanya kebetulan belaka, Rikka Rahmadhati dan kedua temannya Andra dan Nizar mendapatkan kesempatan studi ke Jepang. Dengan dibawah bimbingan langsung dari mentor mereka, Ren Houjou, Kei Amakura, dan Rei Kurosawa mereka melakukan penelitian budaya di gunung Seinaru (_Seinaruyama_). Tapi, rupanya ada misteri besar dibalik tempat itu yang menyebabkan mereka semua terlibat oleh kutukan penuh dengan dendam dan penyesalan.

**Genre**

_Humor_, _Horror _(?)_, Supernatural, Mystery, Fantasy _(?)

**Rating**

T ( R-13 ? / R-15 ? )

**Warning**

Gaje, _Horror_ nggak jelas, _Humor_ maksa nan garing, bahasa amberegul, _typo_(?), kemungkinan adanya kadungan OOC dari karakter lainnya (yang bukan OC kami), kemunculan _pairing _tiba-tiba (?)

Don't Like, Don't Read. Plese don't Flame

Hope you like it,

* * *

><p>Fatal Frame ~ Burning of Sin<p>

~ Chapter 3 ~

Ini adalah cerita pada saat Rikka di rumah Rei. _**Let`s we begin!**_

Setelah Ren dan rombongannya pergi meninggalkan kediamanan rumah Kurosawa, Rikka pun langsung diajak Rei untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

Kediaman Rei tidak terlalu besar, kamar Rikka berada di lantai dua, tepat di bagian depan tikungan lorong sebelah kiri tangga.

Kamar tersebut tidak terlalu kecil, ada tempat tidur bergaya barat terletak di sebelah kiri pintu, lalu meja bundar kecil di tengah ruangan dan meja belajar di bawah jendela dan lemari disampingnya. Rei bilang kalau kamar itu bekas asistennya yang sudah mengundurkan diri, tapi entah kenapa Rikka merasakan hawa tidak enak dari ruangan ini.

_"Maaf kalau kamar ini terlalu kecil untukmu, ini kunci kamarnya," _kata Rei sambil memberikan kunci kamar Rikka.

_"Eh? Ah..tidak kok Kurosawa-san, ini sudah lebih dari cukup," _balas Rikka dengan senyum kecil.

_"Syukurlah kalau begitu, oh iya panggil saja aku 'Rei', kau tidak perlu seformal itu, Rikka"._

_"Baiklah kalau kau yang meminta, Rei-san"._

Rei tersenyum sebagai balasan, _"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya, turunlah kebawah kalau kau sudah selesai beres-beres"._

_"Hai"_

Rei pun keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan mahasiswi itu di kamar barunya. Mata Rikka melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan teliti, dia masih waspada karena hawa tidak enak dikamar ini tidak hilang.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit tanpa terjadi apa-apa, akhirnya Rikka menghela napas lega, setidaknya 'makhluk-makhluk' astral disini masih berbaik hati untuk tidak menyerangnya. Yah, walaupun mereka pasti akan berpikir dua kali sebelum menyerang gadis 'indigo' ini.

Rikka pun mulai memindahkan semua pakaiannya ke dalam lemari, lalu menaruh barang-barang miliknya di meja belajar. Ketika sudah selesai, Rikka pun berencana untuk langsung turun ke tempat Rei, tetapi saat Rikka membuka kamarnya.

**GAPS!**

Tiba-tiba terlihat seorang wanita yang terlihat samar mendekat ketika Rikka membuka pintu kamarnya, matanya tanpa pupil dan mengeluarkan darah sukses membuat Rikka terkejut sehingga membuatnya terjatuh dan menabrak pinggiran meja.

"Aduh!"

Namun, ketika Rikka mendongak keatas untuk melihat hantu wanita itu, Hantu tersebut langsung menghilang dalam sekejap.

Rei yang lagi asik _geboy_ masak buat makan siang, tiba-tiba mendengar suara keras dari lantai atas. Dia pun segara pergi ke lantai dua, dan memeriksa ke kamar Rikka.

_"Rikka, apa yang terjadi?"_ panggil wanita itu sambil membuka pintu kamar.

Rei melihat Rikka terduduk dengan pinggangnya menyender di pinggir meja bundar itu, _"Rikka, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_ tanya wanita berambut pendek itu lagi.

"_Ah, iya, aku… aku tidak apa-apa,"_ gadis itu berusaha untuk bangun, tapi punggungnya terasa sakit, _"Hanya saja pinggangku terasa sedikit sakit"._

Rei kemudian membantu Rikka untuk bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidur, dan menanyakan lagi tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

_"Ah, tenang, tadi aku hanya tersandung saja lalu menabrak meja"._

Rei pun mengerutkan keningnya, masih tak yakin dengan jawaban Rikka, _"Lain kali berhati-hatilah, Rikka"._

_"Hm… itu pasti"._

Rei pun kembali ke dapur setelah Rikka meyakinkan ke Rei kalau ia baik baik saja, dan akan segera menyusulnya nanti. Rikka sedikit meringis kesakitan saat bangkit dari duduknya.

"Setan sialan! Gara-gara dia sekarang pinggang gue sakit banget".

Gadis indigo itu segera berjalan dan keluar dari kamar. Tepat saat dia satu langkah melewati pintu, Rikka sekilas melihat bayangan yang berdiri di ujung lorong sebelah kanannya.

Penasaran, Rikka akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang terdapat di ujung lorong. Rei belum memberitahunya kamar siapa ini, tapi entah kenapa Rikka merasakan ada 'sesuatu' dari kamar tersebut.

Baru saja Rikka ingin membuka pintu kamar tersebut, tapi Rei sudah memanggilnya dari bawah sehingga Rikka pun mengurungkan niatnya itu lalu pergi ke tempat Rei.

_"Oh, akhirnya kau turun juga..."_

_"Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Rei-san.."_

_"jaa..kalau begitu sekarang duduk dan makanlah.." _kata Rei sambil menarik bangku yang ada di dekatnya.

_"hai.."_

Lalu, mereka berdua pun menyantap makanan yang dibuat oleh Rei dan sedikit berbincang-bincang.

_"oh iya, apa Ren sudah menjelaskan tugas penelitian untuk kalian?"_

_"Penelitian? sepertinya belum.."_

_"aah.. ya ampun, dia itu memang deh benar-benar..."_ kata Rei sambil mengeleng-geleng kepalanya, _"Jaa, kalau begitu biar aku langsung jelaskan deh, kalian nanti akan melakukan penelitian budaya di Seinaruyama, tentu saja kami juga ikut untuk mengawasi kalian.."_

_"lalu kapan kita akan kesana?"_

_"hmm? mungkin 3 atau 5 hari lagi, yang jelas nanti Ren akan mengabari lagi ke sini"_

_"souka..."_

Lalu, setelah makan siang, Rikka pun langsung bantu Rei beres-beres meja makan dan dapur.

_"oh iya.. ini duplikat kunci rumahku"._

_"Arigatou, tapi ini untuk apa?"_ tanya Rikka bingung.

_"Untuk peganganmu aja kok, kalau begitu aku mau masuk ke ruanganku ya..."_

_"Hai"._

Lalu Rei pun pergi ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarnya. Rikka pun juga ingin pergi ke kamarnya, namun tiba-tiba saat ia baru saja selesai menaiki tangga, ia melihat bayangan tembus pandang yang menuju ke kamar yang berada di ujung lorong tadi lagi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kamar itu sih?"

Rikka pun berjalan menuju kamar yang berada di ujung lorong itu lagi, dengan perlahan Rikka membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam, kamar itu cukup gelap karena lampunya dimatikan dan jendela di sebelah kiri ruangan itu tertutup dengan gorden biru tua dan beberapa kardus dibawahnya. Disamping kiri tempat tidur ada rak kecil yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah kamera tua besar yang antik dengan ukiran-ukiran yang aneh disekitar lensa dan lampu _blitz_-nya.

"Kamera jadul…? Tapi bentuknya aneh banget," gumam Rikka saat tangannya mengangkat dan menyadari bahwa kamera berwarna coklat itu lebih berat dari pada kamera pada umumnya.

Tapi entah kenapa Rikka merasa bahwa kamera ini bukanlah kamera biasa, Rikka yang tadinya ingin pergi keluar dari kamar itu tiba-tiba tubuh Rikka terasa kaku dan membeku ketika sebuah sensasi dingin menyelimuti bahu kananya, dengan perlahan gadis itu menoleh dan matanya bertatapan lagi dengan mata tanpa pupil milik hantu yang menyerangnya tadi.

Rikka dengan cepat menjauhkan tubuhnya dari makhluk astral tersebut, dia segera menuju pintu kamar, tapi sialnya hantu itu berdiri tepat di depan pintu keluar.

"Sialan!"

Hantu wanita itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan seringai sadis, seperti dia sedang menertawakan wajah panik dari mahasiswi itu. Tanpa keraguan, kedua tangan samar milik sang hantu langsung menyelimuti leher Rikka, dan membuatnya lemas seketika karena sensasi dingin yang menembus kerongkongannya dan kurangnya oksigen.

"Ugh…!" Rikka menggertakkan gigi.

Rikka yang merasa bahwa sebentar lagi ajal akan menjeput, tiba-tiba saja merasakan kamera ditangannya bergetar dan mengeluarkan bunyi _**'zingg'**_, dia juga sempat melihat lampu kecil pada kamera itu bersinar merah terang.

Tidak peduli apa maksudnya, dengan cepat Rikka menjepret sang hantu tepat diwajah. Tidak disangka, hal itu berdampak pada hantu yang sedang mencekiknya itu, seketika hantu itu terhempas kebelakang dan tampak sedikit kesakitan, Rikka pun manfaatkan itu untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen lagi.

Rikka menatap heran kamera antik ditangannya, dia tidak mengerti kekuatan macam apa yang dimiliki benda kecil tersebut, tapi yang jelas dia bisa melawan balik.

Kuntilanak versi Jepang? Sadako? Aaah... sudahlah, pikiran Rikka sudah terpenuhi ingin memusnahkan hantu itu, dan ia juga tak peduli dengan kekuatan aneh kamera yang ia sedang pegangnya itu.

Hantu wanita itu mulai mengeluarkan suara menyeramkan dan bermaksud menyerang gadis didepannya lagi. Kaki Rikka terus melangkah mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak tembok.

"Tch!"

Jujur kalau author jadi Rikka, mending keluar dari rumah atau teriakin yang punya rumah. Tapi, Rikka beda, karena pengalamannya yang selalu bertemu dengan 'mahluk astral' apa lagi salah satu temannya itu selalu digandrungi oleh _FANS_ 'mahluk astral'nya.

_sou, Rikka wa daijoubu dayo! Rikka rapopo..._

Ok, hiraukan yang ini, kita lanjut yang tadi,

Berusaha menenangkan diri dari posisinya yang agak terpojok, Rikka memegang kamera tersebut cukup erat. Sekali lagi ia harus bertaruh keberuntungannya dengan kamera gaib itu. Rikka pun mengangkatnya sampai setingkat mata dan mengintip makhluk astral itu melalu lubang kamera.

Rikka bisa melihat layar frame yang terdiri dari delapan simbol aneh yang membetuk sebuah lingkaran. Menyesuaikan sosok sang hantu berada di tengah lingkaran, Rikka dapat melihat frame kameranya bersinar lalu satu-persatu simbol itu mulai bercahaya keemasan dan menjalar searah jarum jam.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Rikka kembali menembak sang hantu, menyebabkanya terhempas lebih jauh dari pada sebelumnya. Tubuh hantu didepannya semakin terlihat samar, yang diartikan Rikka, bahwa hantu tersebut mulai melemah.

Mata tanpa pupil hantu itu menatapnya dengan tajam, dengan teriakan serak, dia segera menerjang Rikka dengan cepat menekan tombol kamera lagi, tapi tidak ada sinar _blitz_ yang keluar dan ada bunyi _'klik'_ lemah dari kamera. Rikka sontak panik, tidak mengira bahwa kamera tua ini memiliki jeda sebelum tembakan berikutnya.

Menyadari tangan hantu wanita itu hampir menjangkaunya, Rikka segera mengelak ke sisi kanan lalu membuat jarak dari makhluk astral itu. Dia sempat tersandung beberapa box kardus yang ada disana. Menyeimbangkan kembali badannya, Rikka melihat hantu itu menghilang ke dalam dinding kamar.

'yaelah.. pake acara nembus ke tembok lagi...' benak Rikka.

Saat sedang mengira-gira dari arah mana serangan berikutnya, hantu itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakang Rikka. Untungnya, gadis itu sudah mengira dari mana hantu tersebut muncul, ia pun berbalik dengan sigap dan sedikit menunggu sampai semua simbol kamera bercahaya lalu menembakkan hantu tersebut.

Sinar lampu _flash_ segera menerangi setengah ruangan, dibarengi terpentalnya si hantu dengan teriakan kesakitan. Perlahan-lahan hantu itu pun mulai menghilang, menguap di udara kosong.

Rikka mendudukan diri sambil bersandar pada lemari di pojok ruangan, matanya memandang pada kamera yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Sebelum dia bisa melakukan apa-apa pada kamera itu, pintu kamar terbuka dan menunjukkan wajah penuh kekhawatiran milik Rei.

_"Rikka, apa yang terjadi?! Tadi aku sempat mendengar suara teriakan," _wanita itu segera menghampiri mahasiswi itu.

_"Ah… tidak ada apa-apa kok, Rei-san"._

_"Apa kau yakin?"_

_"iya... ngomong-ngomong kalau boleh tau... ini camera apa ya?"_ tanya Rikka sambil menunjukan kamera yang ia pegang itu.

Mata Rei melebar dan terpaku kepada kamera yang Rikka tunjukan kepadanya, sekali lagi, Rei pun membuat kontak mata lalu bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

_"Rikka, apa yang kau lakukan dengan kamera itu?"_

_"Rei..san..?"_ panggil Rikka dengan nada agak khawatir.

_"Jawab aku sekarang, Rikka"._

Entah kenapa Rikka merasa ia tak boleh mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi begitu melihat Rei yang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Apalagi pada saat Rei melihat kamera yang sedang ia pegang ini.

_"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun kok," _kata Rikka sambil sedikit tersenyum.

_"Lalu, tadi itu ribut-ribut apa?"_

_"Ooh.. itu hanya karena aku tersandung lagi karena panik, soalnya begitu aku memasuki kamar ini dan melihat kamera ini, pintunya tiba-tiba ketutup sendiri, kukira ada apa," _jelas Rikka ke Rei, "_maaf, soalnya aku ini cukup panikan sih..."_

Rei pun menghela nafas lega, walau pun ia merasa masih kurang yakin tentang penjelasan aneh dari mahasiswi itu.

_"Rikka, kalau begitu lebih baik kau istirahat di kamarmu sajalah..."_

_"hai, wakatta Rei-san..."_

_"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti, aku ingin kembali ke kamarku." _Rei pun berbalik dari Rikka dan mulai berjalan meninggalkannya.

_"Apa kamera ini mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu? atau mungkin... kamar ini yang mengingatkanmu dengan sesuatu?" _tanya Rikka yang tiba-tiba, dan membuat Rei menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap gadis berkuncir kuda itu.

_"Rikka?"_

_"Ah.. nggak apa-apa kok.. maaf kalau aku ngelantur..." _kata Rikka sambil tersenyum kecil.

Rei pun terdiam. Lalu Rikka pun langsung bangkit dari tempat ia duduk tadi dan pergi meninggalkan Rei.

Yaah... setelah kejadian tersebut, Rikka pun jadi meningkatkan kewaspadaannya terhadap 'penghuni tambahan' di rumah Rei. Sekali muncul langsung dapat salam hangat dari _'death glare_' milik Rikka. Tapi, entah kenapa kok 'hantu'nya malah takut ya?!

Yaps! _'Death Glare'_ milik Rikka entah kenapa memang cukup menakutkan ya...

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

><p>Author Kepo : Akhiranya rada nge-gantung ya?!<p>

Author R : Itu kerana Rikka mendapat 'pengelihatan' tentang _something_, tapi dia mau ngomong tapi nggak jadi...

Author Kepo : Ooh...

Rikka : Kok dibagian akhirnya malah gue yang bikin setannya takut sih?

Andra : Lu baru nyadar Rik?

Author Kepo : Tanya aja sama si author R...

Author R : Lu dendam ya ama gue? kok mesti gue sih?

Andra : (Mampus lu Author R...)

Rikka : hayoo... jawab Author R...

Author R : Itu karena kamu berguru sama ketua displiner yang punya burung imut bisa ngomong dari fandom sebelah...

Rikka : Author R jangan seenaknya nambah-nambah fandom dong...

Author R : Kan biar asyik! ***winks***

**PIIIIIIP_**

**[ Author R tewas sementara karena suatu hal ]**

Rikka : Makan tuh fandom sebelah..

Nizar : Sejak kapan lu sebengis ini, Rik?

Rikka : Kalo kata Author R, karena gue berguru sama _Iinchou Fuuki_ yang suka bawa-bawa tonfa dan punya tampang _uke_ dari fandom sebelah..

Andra : Gile lu Rik..

Author R : Diriku akan hidup lagi di chapter selanjutnya...! ***jadi arwah***

Author Kepo : Eeeh...?!

Rikka : Jadi hantu ya? di basmi pake _camera obscura _aja kali ya?!

Author R : Nanti yang bikin cerita siapa?

Rikka : Kan masih ada Author yang satu lagi..

Author R : KYAAAA...! ***kabur dengan kecepatan cahaya***

Author Kepo : Maaf atas kegajean diatas, _Mind to Review?_


	4. Chapter 4 : Nizar's Experience

Moshi Moshi, Lama tak jumpa, akhirnya kami para author bisa update juga... (Author abis dapet trouble sih...)

Ok, _Chapter 4 _ kali ini akan menceritakan pengalaman Nizar saat ke tempat Hisoka bersama Sensei (Ren) dan Rui. Dan disini jugalah muncul tokoh-totoh dari **Fatal Frame: The Raven-Haired Shrine Maiden** (a.k.a Fatal Frame V ).

**This Story Based On**

Fatal Frame – True Ending

Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly - Promise Ending

Fatal Frame III: The Tormented - Alternate Ending

Fatal Frame IV: Mask of The Lunar Eclipse - Second Ending

Fatal Frame V: The Raven-Haired Shrine Maiden - Good Ending

**Disclaimer**

Fatal Frame © TECMO-KOEI

All of Out Character / our OC (Original Charecter) © Para Author KepoNeko

**Summary**

Entah ini hanya permainan takdir atau hanya kebetulan belaka, Rikka Rahmadhati dan kedua temannya Andra dan Nizar mendapatkan kesempatan studi ke Jepang. Dengan dibawah bimbingan langsung dari mentor mereka, Ren Houjou, Kei Amakura, dan Rei Kurosawa mereka melakukan penelitian budaya di gunung Seinaru (_Seinaruyama_). Tapi, rupanya ada misteri besar dibalik tempat itu yang menyebabkan mereka semua terlibat oleh kutukan penuh dengan dendam dan penyesalan.

**Genre**

_Humor_, _Horror _(?)_, Supernatural, Mystery, Fantasy _(?)

**Rating**

T ( R-13 ? / R-15 ?)

**Warning**

Gaje, _Horror_ nggak jelas, _Humor_ maksa nan garing, bahasa amberegul, _typo_(?), kemungkinan adanya kadungan OOC dari karakter lainnya (yang bukan OC kami), kemunculan _pairing _tiba-tiba (?)

Don't Like, Don't Read. Plese don't Flame

Hope you like it,

Fatal Frame ~ Burning of Sin

~ Chapter 4 ~ Nizar's Experience

Setelah Nizar berkenalan denga Hisoka si pemilik toko barang antik ini, Nizar pun langsung melihat-lihat barang yang dijual di toko tersebut, terkadang Hisoka melihat ke arah Nizar, Entah kenapa Nizar yang merasa diawasi, agak ngenggan.

Lalu, tak lama kemudian masuklah seorang gadis berambut cokelat sebahu ke toko tersebut.

_"Hisoka-san..." _kata gadis itu sambil berjalan menghampiri Hisoka, tapi entah kenapa langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat Nizar.

_"oh, Yuuri, coba lihat... ada sesuatu yang menarik loh.."_ panggil Hisoka ke gadis dengan baju putih-oranye dengan pita hitam yang bersimpul di dadanya itu sambil pasang cengiran yang tak anggun sama sekali. /mohon hamba ampun ya Hisoka-chan, author nggak bermaksud...

_"Hi, Hisoka-san..."_ perempuan yang dipanggil 'Yuuri' oleh Hisoka itu pun langsung mendekati Hisoka sambil pasang muka pucet kayak orang mules kebelet mau ke toilet.

Nizar pun dipanggil dan dikenalkan dengan gadis itu. Namanya adalah Yuuri Kozukata, ia adalah satu-satunya karyawan di toko miilk Hisoka itu dan sekaligus orang yang tinggal bersama Hisoka.

Beberapa menit sejak kedatangan Yuuri ke dalam toko tersebut, Nizar sedari tadi merasa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian dari gadis bernama Yuuri Kozukata itu, walaupun ekspresi Yuuri lebih menjurus ke arah takut.

Mereka masih berada di ruang depan toko, Ren, Rui dan Hisoka masih membicarakan sesuatu dibelakang pintu utama. Sementara Nizar cuma duduk dikursi yang menghadap pintu yang menuju ruang dalam, kursinya terletak tepat disebelah kanan sebuah meja besar, yang menurutnya lebih mirip meja resepsionis.

Di belakang meja itu ada Yuuri yang sekarang tampak sedikit gugup, sesekali dia melirik Nizar walau warna di wajahnya segera menghilang. Nizar berani bertaruh seluruh uang tabungannya, bahwa Yuuri seperti baru saja melihat ribuan hantu dari pada seorang pemuda biasa.

_"Nizar, kau dan Rui tetaplah disini sementara aku mengambil beberapa dokumen dari rumah. Oh ya, kopermu juga akan kubawa,"_ kata Ren.

_"Hai, Houjou-sensei," _balasnya sambil menoleh kebelakang, melihat Ren keluar dari toko setelah mengucapkan sesuatu pada Hisoka, dia juga mendengar Rui memberitahu _Sensei_nya untuk berhati-hati dijalan.

Lalu suara pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan, terlihat seorang gadis yang sepertinya lebih muda dari Nizar dan Yuuri memasuki ruang tengah. Kemeja putih lengan buntungnya disepadankan dengan rok coklat pendek bermotif dan stocking hitam yang menutupi sampai setengah paha.

Dia memiliki rambut hitam yang panjang dan memakai kalung hitam yang melingkari jenjang lehernya. Diatas telinga kanannya terdapat sebuah jepitan bermotif dua bunga kecil berwarna pink, membuat gadis itu tampak begitu manis.

Matanya sempat melirik Yuuri sebelum terfokus kepada orang baru diruangan itu. Pupil hitam gadis itu mengecil, wajahnya memucat dengan ekspresi horor yang terlihat jelas. Kakinya secara pelahan melangkah mundur dan berbalik dengan cepat, namun wajahnya menabrak bahu wanita yang ada dibelakangnya.

_"Miu, kau kenapa?"_ tanya wanita itu khawatir.

"_Okaa-san…!"_ gadis yang dipanggil Miu itu sontak mengusap hidungnya yang sakit akibat tertubruk bahu sang ibu.

Nizar sempat _shock_ saat mendengar perkataan Miu, karena wanita itu sepertinya baru berumur 23 tahun. Tidak mungkin seorang ibu berumur dua puluhan sudah memiliki putri yang berumur enam belas atau pun tujuh belas tahun, itu sangat mustahil.

_"Emm… Hisoka-san, mereka itu siapa?" _ Nizar berbisik pada Hisoka, ia tidak ingat bahwa Ren mengatakan ada lebih dari dua orang yang tinggal di toko ini.

_"Oh, mereka kenalanku yang sedang menginap disini. Gadis itu namanya Miu Hinasaki dan yang satu lagi adalah ibunya, Miku Hinasaki"._

_"Ibu? Tapi bukannya Miku-san terlihat terlalu muda untuk menjadi ibunya? Apa Miu-san hanya anak angkat?"_

_"Sshh! Nizar-kun, kumohon jaga ucapan mu." _ Mata Hisoka sedikit menyipit, membuat Nizar segera mengucapkan kata '_gomennasai'_.

_"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau bertanya langsung pada mereka, tapi sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat, Nizar-kun"._

Terlepas dari wajah manis milik Miu, ternyata sifat gadis itu agak 'jutek' pada orang baru. Dari sorotan mata dan cara alisnya yang saling berkerut, Nizar juga bisa mengatakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang cukup keras kepala.

Berbeda dengan anaknya, Miku Hinasaki berkepribadian lembut dan sangat sopan. Wanita dengan rambut coklat yang dijepit keatas itu menyapa ramah Nizar, walau mimik wajahnya seperti sedang menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Dia memakai kemeja putih dengan pita merah longgar, disertai dengan rok hitam di atas lutut.

Entah sudah berapa lama Nizar disini, orang yang paling banyak berbicara padanya hanyalah Hisoka, Rui tampak tidak tertarik ikut bergabung dan Yuuri masih terlihat agak ragu untuk mendekatinya. Sementara pasangan ibu dan anak Hinaski sudah kembali ke dalam, karena Miu bilang dia tidak nyaman berada disana.

_"Nizar-kun… apa kau tidak merasa aneh dari tadi?" _Hisoka melihat pemuda itu menatapnya heran.

_"Apa maksudmu?" _tanya Nizar dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

_"Hmm, bagaimana caraku menjelaskannya ya..." _gumam Hisoka sebelum melanjutkan, _" apa Kau tidak merasa ganjil sedari tadi?"_

_"kurasa nggak kok... aku baik-baik saja..."_

_"begitu ya, Nizar-kun, jika kau sudah menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil didekatmu, kau bisa meminta bantuanku saat itu juga"._

_"Eh? Apa 'itu' benar-benar berbahaya?"_ Tanya Nizar.

_"Sepertinya tidak, tapi tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang tahu apa yang akan 'mereka' lakukan selanjutnya"._

Perkataan Hisoka sontak membuat Nizar terdiam dengan mata yang melebar, rasa takut mulai tumbuh dalam pikirannya. Diberitahu bahwa 'hal ganjil' itu berjumlah lebih dari satu, benar-benar sukses membuat bulu kuduk Nizar berdiri.

Lalu tepat pada saat Hisoka meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, Yuuri pun mendekati Nizar.

_"umm... Nizar-san..._ _apa kau benar-benar nggak ngerasa ada yang aneh? misalnya... ada yang aneh dengan tubuhmu atau belakangmu..."_

_"Eh? belakangku? ee... Kuzokata-san, tolong jangan buat aku takut begitu.."_

_"etto... kalau begitu, kau bisa ikut denganku?"_

_"eh? oke..."_

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Nizar mengikuti Yuuri keluar dari toko, entah gadis itu mau membawa dia kemana. Langkah Nizar agak ragu untuk mengikutinya, tapi setidaknya dia berpikir untuk mempercayai gadis didepannya itu tidak akan membawa dia ke tempat yang aneh-aneh lalu meninggalkan dia disana.

**Yuuri POV**

Sore itu, aku sedang membereskan ruang tengah sesuai yang diminta Hisoka. Entah kenapa ruang tengah berantakan dengan berkas-berkas milik Ren Houjou yang ketinggalan di rumah ini.

'Udah numpang, ngeberantak lagi...' benak Yuuri sambil ngeberesin berkas-berkas tersebut.

Baru aja diomongin, aku langsung dapat mendengar kalau si Houjou-san dan _asistent-_nya Rui datang kesini, pasti mereka mau ngambil berkas-berkas ini.

Begitu aku selesai beres-beres, aku langsung pergi ke ruang depan. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku terkejut begitu melihat lelaki asing yang dibawa oleh Houjou-san.

'Nizar'. Itulah nama dari cowok berambut jabrik acak-acakan nggak jelas yang dibawa sama Houjou-san. Ia adalah mahasiswa dari Indonesia.

Sebenernya sih dia itu biasa-biasa aja, dibilang ganteng, masih _macho_-an si Houjou-san. eh? Rui, aku nggak ada maksud apa-apa kok... tolong jangan '_kamikoros-'_ eh? maksudnya jangan salah paham...

Nizar itu cuma cowok biasa, aja tapi entah kenapa sepertinya ia memilikidaya tarik yang aneh. kamu pake susuk ya? iya... susuk buat 'hantu' atau 'setan'.

Sumpah! Demi Hisoka lari sambil kayang! itu dibelakangnya ada dua yang ngikutin dia, kalau diibaratkan saat melihat para 'hantu' itu, entak kenapa kayak ada para cewek yang lagi mengalami _first love_. Iya, emang kagak nyambung kok.

Ibu-Anak Hinasaki juga pas begitu melihat Nizar juga kaget, namun sepertinya Ibu Hinasaki bisa mengontrolnya dan masih bisa menyapa si Nizar, beda dengan Miu yang terang-terangan menolak keberadaan Nizar. Akhirnya karena si Anak Hinasaki mewek ke ibunya, mereka pun masuk ke ruang dalam.

Setelah hal itu, Hisoka mencoba membahas tentang 'muatan tambahan' di belakang Nizar, sontak kata-kata Hisoka yang memang menjurus ke hal 'itu' sangat terlihat jelas membuat Nizar merinding.

Setelah Hisoka-san meninggalkan ruangan ini, aku pun mengajak bicara lelaki berambut jabrik itu. Sepertinya perkataan Hisoka tadi masih membekas di pikirannya, dan membuatnya sedikit merasa takut.

Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk mengajaknya pergi keluar dengan maksud untuk melenyapkan 'muatan tambahan' yang ada di belakangnya. Oleh karena itu aku mengajaknya ke tempat yang cukup sepi.

Tapi.. Tapi.. kenapa pas nyampe sana malah 'mahluk'nya nambah begitu?!

**Normal POV**

Yuuri dan Nizar sampai pada sebuah taman yang sepi, tidak terlalu jauh dari toko Kurosawa, tapi agak dekat dengan hutan. Yuuri berbalik menghadapi pemuda berambut jabrik itu, masih dengan sorot mata tajam. Nizar baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Yuuri membawa sebuah kamera tua antik.

_"Nizar-san, apapun yang ku lakukan, kau tetaplah berdiam diri disana, oke?" _Yuuri menggangkat kameranya setingkat mata, tanpa menunggu jawaban Nizar, dia segera menekan tombol kamera.

_"eh? tap-"_

Perkataan Nizar terpotong oleh teriakan kesakitan dari kedua sisinya, begitu keras sampai-sampai membuat telinganya sakit. Mata Nizar terbelalak saat melihat lima 'makhluk astral' yang entah dari mana, terhempas jauh kebelakang.

Dua dari mereka lama-kelamaan mulai menghilang. Sisanya berdiam diri sesaat sambil menatap tajam Yuuri dan Nizar, sebelum menerjang dengan cepat.

"Huajriit...! Setan?! Banyak lagi!" seru Nizar sambil berlari kearah Yuuri.

Yuuri yang tidak mengubris itu, mencoba berfokus pada gerakan ketiga hantu wanita didepannya. Hantu tanpa satu lengan yang ada di sebelah kiri bergerak lebih cepat, dibanding dua hantu lainnya.

Lampu indikator kamera berkedip cepat, tanda para hantu itu telah masuk dalam jangkauan tembak. Tanpa ragu, Yuuri segera menjepret mereka. Sinar _blitz_ terang yang keluar seketika menghentikan pergerakan hantu-hantu itu.

Mereka terdorong keras sambil berteriak dengan seramnya, Nizar yang melihat ini langsung berasumsi bahwa Yuuri sudah terbiasa melawan makhluk seperti itu. Saat melihat ketiga hantu itu menghilang, Nizar menghela napas, berpikir bahwa pertarungan telah usai.

Namun, permikirannya itu salah total, kedua hantu tersebut tiba-tiba muncul mengelilingi Yuuri dan bermaksud mencekiknya. Sadar akan hal itu, Yuuri langsung menunduk dan menghindar dari kedua hantu tersebut. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang menembus dada Yuuri dari belakang tepat di bagian jantungnya.

_"Kuzokata-san!" _seru Nizar lalu berlari mendekati Yuuri.

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Nizar, Yuuri jatuh lemas sambil memegang dadanya yang tertembus tadi. Dia tampak kesakitan dan napasnya tidak beraturan. Ketiga hantu itu sudah mengelilingi Yuuri yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Di ambang kesadarannya, Yuuri dengan cepat melempar kameranya ke arah Nizar, dan Nizar pun segera menangkapnya. Pemuda itu sempat bingung bagaimana cara menggunakannya sebelum dia mencoba melihat ketiga hantu melalui lubang kamera.

Ada beberapa bola kecil yang berderet membentuk setengah lingkaran pada frame kamera, satu persatu bola mulai bersinar merah saat Nizar perlahan-lahan mendekati makhluk astral itu. Sadar bahwa ada ancaman baru, ketiga hantu itu berbalik dan mereka disambut dengan sinar _blitz_ terang.

Mereka kembali terpental dengan kuat, hal itu segara dimanfaatkan Nizar untuk memeriksa keadaan Yuuri. Sang hantu yang berlengan satu kembali berdiri setelah pulih, sementara dua hantu lain terlihat sempoyonyan sebelum menghilang dalam jeritan yang memilukan.

Satu hantu yang masih bertahan itu menatap Nizar kesal, wajahnya yang setengah hancur membuat bulu kuduk pemuda itu berdiri. Nizar masih berusaha menyadarkan Yuuri, tapi gadis itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun.

_"Sial! Kuzokata-san, bertahanlah! Jangan mati disini!"_

Lalu, perhatian Nizar teralihkan pada lampu kamera yang lagi-lagi bersinar merah terang, bermaksud bahwa hantu itu semakin dekat, Nizar menoleh kesana-kemari untuk melihat lokasi sang hantu, tapi nihil, ia tidak menemukannya.

"Anjrit tuh setan bangkek, pasti lagi ngupet," Keluhnya kesal.

Nizar mencoba melihat sekitar melalui kamera, bersamaan dengan saau ia memutar kearah kiri, tanpa diduga-duga sebuah telapak tangan samar segera memenuhi frame kamera. Saking kagetnya, Nizar sampai terjatuh kebelakang dan pegangannya pada kamera pun terlepas.

Dengan jatuhnya kamera tersebut sontak membuat Nizar cukup panik. Ia langsung bangkit kembali bermaksud untuk mengambil kamera tersebut. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada tangan tembus pandang yang memegang kakinya sehingga Nizar pun sukses terjatuh lagi dengan indahnya.

"Aaaarrgh... !" teriaknya saat ia merasakan sensasi dingin yang menusuk akibat cengkraman hantu itu di tangan kirinya sebelum mencekik pemuda itu.

Nizar yang diambang kesadaran yang menipis, dengan cepat berusaha menjangkau kamera yang tadi terlempar sedikit jauh darinya. Tangan kanannya agak sulit untuk menjangkau Kamera antik tersebut, terlebih lagi, sebagian dari tubuhnya sudah kaku dan lemas akibat ditindih oleh hantu yang sedang mencekiknya saat ini.

"Siaaaalll…!" umpat Nizar bersamaan dengan ujung jarinya yang sudah dapat menyentuh kamera, "Ayooo… sedikit lagi…!"

Akhirnya, Nizar dapat menggenggam kamera itu, tanpa disadari oleh hantu yang sedang sibuk mencekiknya. Walau secara bersamaan kemungkin besar nyawa dari mahasiswa itu hampir melayang karena cekikan dari hantu tersebut.

"Makan nih, setan!" bisik pemuda itu dengan mengarahakan kamera tersebut tepat di depan wajah sang hantu.

Semua bola-bola kecil dalam frame kamera bersinar merah secara bersamaan, menandakan energi telah terisi penuh. Refleks, Nizar langsung menekan tombol kamera. Akan tetapi, hantu tersebut tidak terhempas dan hanya menggeram serak sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan yang sebelumnya mencekik pemuda tersebut

Nizar terbatuk keras karena oksigen yang tiba-tiba mengisi paru-parunya, dia melirik hantu wanita itu yang masih menyeringai kejam. Nizar yang panik, sontak menekan tombol kamera lagi, tanpa menyadari bahwa lampu indikator kecil dibawah filamen kamera berkedip cepat dan berbunyi kecil.

Tidak disangka, Nizar mengeluarkan lima tembakan berturut-turut, membuat hantu itu musnah seketika tanpa bekas. Teriakan memilukan kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan lampu indikator kamera yang mati total.

Nizar terdiam sambil mengatur napasnya, Yuuri pun masih belum sadarkan diri. Otak pemuda berambut jambrik itu tetap berusaha memehami kejadian aneh yang baru saja terjadi.

"Gue abis ngelawan setan pake kamera gak jelas, trus gue yang menang… hahaha ini pasti mimpi," tawa paksaannya terhenti ketika terasa sakit dari pipi yang dicubit tangannya.

Lidahnya kelu, tidak bisa berkata-kata tentang hal ini lagi. beberapa detik kemudian, Nizar berdiri lalu menggendong Yuuri untuk membawanya kembali ke toko. Tak lupa juga ia memasukan kamera gaib itu kedalam jaketnya, agar lebih mudah terbawa.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Nizar pun berjalan kembali menuju ke toko Hisoka dengan Yuuri yang belum sadarkan diri di punggungnya. Untungnya toko Hisoka itu tidak terlalu jauh dari taman tadi, jadi Nizar tak terlalu khawatir takut-takut menjatuhkan Yuuri karena tangannya yang masih kaku.

"Apa 'hal ganjil' yang dibilang Hisoka-san itu... maksudnya, setan-setan tadi ya…?" benaknya yang mulai bertanya-tanya.

Lamunan Nizar tadi langsung buyar saat ia merasakan kepala Yuuri yang sedikit bergeser di punggungnya, seketika itu juga Nizar menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit menoleh untuk melihat keadaan gadis itu, wajah cantiknya sangat dekat, sampai-sampai Nizar bisa merasakan napas hangat pada pipi kirinya.

"Kalau diliat-liat ternyata Kuzokata-san cakep juga".

Tepat setelah dia mengatakan itu, mata coklat Yuuri terbuka perlahan dan langsung menatap sayu Nizar. Dilihat dari kondisinya, sepertinya gadis ini masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Yuuri yang mengerjap-ngerjap sesaat sebelum berbisik dengan suara serak.

"Nizar-san…?"

_"Ah, Kuzokata-san! Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah,"_ seru Nizar tanpa merubah arah kepalanya, dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Yuuri benar-benar sudah sadar.

Yuuri terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menyadari bahwa dia sedang digendong oleh Nizar. Warna merah padam langsung memenuhi wajah gadisnya karena malu, dengan panik dia mendorong bahu Nizar sambil meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga.

_"N-Nizar-san, kenapa kau menggendong ku?!"_ belum sempat Nizar membalas, Yuuri langsung berbicara lagi, _"Tolong turunkan aku sekarang juga!"_

Keseimbangan Nizar yang goyah karena gerakan Yuuri itu pun langsung berusaha untuk menyesuaikan berat badannya kembali agar mereka tidak terjatuh ke belakang. Dengan kedua lengannya yang menguatkan pegangan kepada paha Yuuri.

_"W-wooaaah! Kuzokata-san, jangan banyak bergerak! nanti kita bisa jatuh..!"_ seru Nizar.

Mendengar ucapan Nizar, sontak membuat gadis itu berhenti meronta. Dia kembali tenang tapi dengan kedua tangannya memegang bahu pemuda yang menggendongnya. Nizar menghela napas lega, setidaknya Yuuri masih mau mendengarkan.

_"Nizar-san, tolong turunkan aku sekarang"._

_"Eh? nggak apa-apa? kayaknya kamu itu luka loh...apa kau yakin?"_

_"Iya! Aku sudah nggak apa-apa kok,"_ jawab Yuuri dengan kecepatan _express._

_"Baiklah.."_

Walau ragu, akhirnya Nizar menurunkan Yuuri dari punggungnya dengan perlahan, Ekspresi khawatir cukup terpampang jelas di wajah pemuda berjaket itu saat memegang tangan Yuuri yang sempat oleng sedikit saat kakinya menyentuh tanah agar ia tidak terjatuh.

_"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Kuzokata-san"._

_"A-ah, iya… aku tidak apa-apa, t-terima kasih,"_ Yuuri yakin kalau wajahnya saat ini sangatlah merah.

Di saat Yuuri merasa ingin segera menghilang dari sana karena rasa malunya itu, tiba-tiba mata gadis itu menangkap pemandangan yang ganjil, di leher Nizar. Nizar yang merasa diperhatikan langsung menyadarinya dan menyetuh lehernya.

_"Ada apa? Kuzokata-san?" _tanya Nizar.

_". . . . Nizar-san, Ada bekas lebam aneh dilehermu"._

Tepat setelah Yuuri mengatakan itu, Nizar segera menggulung lengan jaketnya, menduga bahwa kedua lengannya akan memiliki bekas lebam yang sama. Nizar agak kaget dengan bercak-bercak dan lebam yang menyelimuti tangannya, Yuuri pun juga terkejut begitu melihatnya, dan perasaannya mulai terselimut oleh rasa bersalah karena hampir membahayakan nyawa Mahasiswa itu karena kecerobohannya.

_"Nizar..san.. Gomen nasai.."_ lirihnya.

_"Eh? Kau tak perlu minta maaf, Kuzokata-san. Ini bukan salahmu, lagipula kau juga terlukakan?! Mungkin itu lebih buruk daripada lebamku ini"._

Yuuri hanya menggeleng pelan, rasa sakit akibat sentuhan hantu tadi di dadanya itu sudah tidak terlalu menyengat seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi, rasa sakit akibat rasa bersalahnya mungkin sangatlah besar sekarang. Yuuri pun hanya terus menatap tanah, sampai perkataan pemuda itu menarik perhatiannya.

_"Hey, jangan berwajah seperti itu, Kuzokata-san. Untuk sekarang ini, lebih baik kita kembali ke toko Hisoka-san, lagi pula sekarang sudah sore," _ucap Nizar seraya meluruskan kembali lengan jaketnya, Yuuri pun hanya mengangguk pelan.

_"Nah, ayo cepat naik, aku akan menggendongmu sampai di depan toko..." _kata Nizar sambil menawarkan 'tumpangan' ke Yuuri.

_"eh? Nizar-san, kau tak perlu begitu.."_

_"Ah.. sudahlah ayo cepat kau'kan sedang sakit," _balasnya, _"Lagi pula jalanmu itu masih sempoyongan dan belum lurus begitu"._

_"D,Demo..."_

Tanpa basa-basi Nizar pun langsung menarik tangan Yuuri, lalu menggendongnya, _"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, nanti jatuh.."_

_"ee.. hai.." _sahut Yuuri yang sepertinya tak bisa komentar apa-apa karena sangat malu oleh kelakuan pemuda berkacamata yang satu itu.

Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan kembali ke toko Hisoka.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan (walau cuma Nizar yang jalan, sementara Yuuri digendong olehnya), akhirnya mereka sampai di depan toko antik Kurosawa. Tepat di sana, tiba-tiba pintu masuk toko itu terbuka dan keluarlah sosok si pemilik toko.

_"Oh__, kalia- Lho? Yuuri, kenapa kau digendong begitu?"_ tanya Hisoka sambil pasang muka kaget.

_"Err… tadi… aku…"_

_"Tadi Kuzokata-san terjatuh dan kakinya terkilir, jadi aku mengendongnya sampai sini_," jawab Nizar sekaligus membantu Yuuri mencari alasan.

_"aa... souka," _balas si pemilik toko dengan ragunya, terlebih lagi ia juga menyadari lebam di leher Nizar. Ia pun cuma bisa menghela nafas berat, dan menatap wajah karyawannya itu dan berkata,_ "Lebih baik kalian masuk, kita bicarakan ini di dalam"._

Kemudian, Nizar pun menurunkan Yuuri dari punggungya perlahan dan mengikuti gadis itu masuk. Di dalam ada Rui yang sedang duduk di tempat Nizar duduk sebelumnya, matanya terus terpaku pada buku yang dipegang dengan kedua tangannya.

Rui hanya menoleh saat mereka melewatinya lalu membuka pintu menuju ruang dalam, dia sempat menyapa Nizar dengan anggukkan singkat sebelum berfokus kembali pada buku yang dibacanya sedari tadi.

'Nih cewek lagi penghematan energi ya? Dari awal ketemu sampe sekarang jarang banget ngomongnya,' benak Nizar heran.

Setelah itu, mereka pun memasuki sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah meja dengan komputer di atasnya, dan rak buku disebelahnya, dan satu pintu lain di pojok kiri ruangan.

Kemudian, Hisoka pun menyuruh mereka duduk pada sofa kuning di samping kiri pintu masuk, sementara dia menyeret bangku meja sampai posisinya berhadapan langsung dengan mereka.

Entah kenapa Nizar sedikit gugup, dia merasa seperti anak kuliahan yang lagi sidang untuk menentukan kelulusannya, atau mungkin seperti anak SMA yang ke _gap_ sama pengawas saat ujian gegara ketahuan nyontek.

Eh? Author jangan curhat ah!

_"Nah, lebih baik kalian katakan yang sebenarnya. Apa yang terjadi?"_

Dengan ragu, Yuuri pun menjelaskan semua yang terjadi terhadapnya dan Nizar kepada sang pemilik toko. Nizar pun hanya terdiam karena takut mungkin penjelasannya ini akan memperburuk keadaan atau membuat si pemilik toko murka.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari karyawannya itu pun Hisoka cuma bisa menghela nafas dan berkata,

_"Yuuri, kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu. Selama mereka belum membuat masalah, kau tidak perlu memusnahkan mereka. Nah, sekarang coba kau lihat, kau hampir mencelakai Nizar-kun"._

_"Gomennasai..." _lirihnya kecil sambil membuang muka dari Hisoka.

_"Eee.. Hisoka-san, jangan terlalu menyalahkan Kuzokata-san. Lagipula sekarang aku sudah nggak apa-apa kok"._

Setelah mendengar perkataan Nizar, Hisoka pun langsung berdiri dan keluar ruangan tanpa sepatah-kata pun. Meninggalkan Yuuri dan Nizar yang saling melempar tatapan tanya.

'Njiir.. jangan-jangan gue salah ngomong tadi' benak Nizar yang takut kalau perkataannya itu membuat si pemilik toko itu murka.

Lalu, tidak sampai berselang lima menit, akhirnya Hisoka kembali dengan sebuah botol beling kecil berisi air jernih ditangannya. Lalu menuangkan sedikit isi botol tersebut pada sebuah saputangan.

_"Etto.. Hisoka-san, sore wa.. nani?" _tanya Nizar.

_"Ah, maaf aku belum jelaskan ya, ini adalah Holy Water," _jawabnya.

_"Holy.. Water..?"_

_**To Be Continue**_

Author R : Huuiiih... udah sampe chapter 4 ada para _character_ dari Fatal Frame 5 yeiy...! Kali ini si Nizar di _chapter_ ini jadi tokoh utama loh... selamat ya... XD

Nizar : hehehe... makasih...

Yuuri : Disini kok aku kayaknya OOC banget sih?

Author R : N,Nggak kok Yuuri-chan... ***kabur***

Author Kepo : Sebenernya dibandingin itu, ada yang lebih penting lagi... di _chapter_ ini, kok rasanya kayak nge-_shiper_ Nizar sama Yuuri, ya?!

Author R : Heh? masa iya sih ?! teehee... author R nggak mau tau kalau ada OTP-an tiba-tiba /author seenak udel/

Andra : Kok gue nggak di _shipper_ juga sih? (T A T)

Author R : Eh? kenapa ya? tanya sama Jin lampu sana Ndar.. ***ngacir***

Author Kepo : _Mind to Review, minna?_


End file.
